magifandomcom-20200222-history
AoS: Volume 1
Volume 1 is the first volume in the Adventure of Sinbad manga series. Summary Badr of Parthevia Parthevia Empire's King announces Parthevia's victory. The citizens are elated. For their efforts in the war, everyone is given gift money. Some people are celebrating in the pub. Soldiers come to one of them, Badr, and give him a lot of money, much more than the rest was given. They say that it's because he was injured in the battle. Badr declines it but when he learns that it would make some problems, he uses it to buy drinks for everyone. Some people comment that he's weird for not accepting any reward despite losing a leg. Later, Badr is wondering if it's okay to continue like this. He gets on the ship's board when he notices his 3-years old precious son, Sinbad. As they sail, a storm catches them. Badr is helpless and begins to think that both of them will die. Sinbad confidently points the direction. Badr decides to believe in him and the two of them successfully gets out of the storm. Badr recalls that similar thing happened right after Sinbad's birth and realizes that Sinbad is not ordinary and has a power to choose the right fate. He then says that Sinbad will become a man who changes the world. The Family of Expatriates 2 years later. An enemy spy is chased after by soldiers. After being close to the end of the cliff, he has nowhere to run, so he decides to jump off to the water. Esra is calling out for her son, who runs to her and hugs her. Esra asks Sinbad to go and give Badr his lunch. He quickly makes his way to his starving father. When asked if he's going to fish more today, Badr answers positively, so Sinbad begs to let him on a boat, as he's already five. Badr doesn't permit him, so Sinbad begins to hit him, calling him "a stupid daddy", as he wants to do something for a father who lost his leg. Badr answers it's a result of his own action so Sinbad doesn't have to worry. Some people come to them, calling Badr an "expatriot" and hit him. Badr laughs and says he has no interest in war. He's beaten up to the point of losing consciousness. Sinbad is angry for Badr for not opposing them, even though he's retired soldier. Sinbad runs off and Badr notices that their boat has been broken as well. New Guest Later, during the dinner, Sinbad is still very mad and decides to collect a water, despite Badr's teasing. Esra is angry at Badr for behaving that way and worries about the future. Badr asks what should he do, so Esra says that he should clear himself from the name "expatriot" and thinks of giving the government their ship. She faints when she hears it's broken. Then, Sinbad comes back and tells Badr that there's someone he wants to show him. The next day, Darius wakes up confused. Badr explains that Sinbad saved him and if he wants to thank someone, he should thank him. Darius smiles and thanks him, saying that he owes Sinbad his life. He then begins to cry, what Sinbad comments that he's a big guy, but is softly. Then, the guest introduces himself as Darius and tells his saviors his story. Sinbad and Darius Sinbad slaps him and wonders why his head is yellow. Darius asks him if he's never been outside the village, to what Sinbad replies that it's strictly for adults. Darius tells him a little about the world and Sinbad demands more. Badr agrees to it. Esra seems concerned but Badr explains her why they should help him. For the next few days, Darius tells Sinbad a lot of stories. Darius' True Identity A few days later, Parthevia's soldiers visit Tison Village searching for an enemy spy on the run, from the Reim Empire, who turns out to be Darius. He takes Sinbad hostage, threatening to kill him. Sinbad still thinks of him as a nice person, so Darius explains that for this mission he has to mask his true self. He then orders Esra to prepare things for his escape, but she begins to beg and cry for help from the others, but is treated coldly. Badr appears and demands Darius to release Sinbad, but when his plea is not followed, he falls on the ground and deeply bows, begging him to release this boy. He also begs Darius to surrender. He explains that right now, he has nowhere to run and using an Expatriate as a hostage won't do him any good. Darius screams that he's a loyal citizen of the Reim Empire and doesn't take orders from people who easily betray their country. As he tries to hurt Sinbad, Badr quickly kills him saying that he won't forgive anyone who tries to harm his family. Soon after, Badr is taken into a custody for housing a spy. Eventually he is proven innocent, but his punishment is to be deployed to the war. Badr's Lesson and Farewell When the day of deployment comes, Badr hears his family's crying voice and villagers who want to get rid of him quickly. Sinbad tries to defend him, but is soon attacked himself. Badr protects him and shows what the war has done to his body. He asks what the war has done to them and makes them realize how deceived they are. He ends his monologue by declaring that he's sworn to risk his life for his family. He then addressed to Sinbad and tells him to fight as a man. He adds that he's counting on him to look after Esra and is taken away. A few month later, Esra and Sinbad are notified of his death, but in the coffin they get only his sword and belongings. The Dungeon's Conquest Yunan 9 years have passed. A Commander comments that the most fearsome thing as a soldier is to lose pride as a Parthevian soldier. He encourages them to advance to conquer a Dungeon, what were trying to do both Parthevian and Reim's soldiers. Somewhere else, Sinbad saves some women from the thieves, for what he is thanked. He offers his help with escorting them, but it's impossible. Instead, he is offered a fruits, but when one of the girls opens a barrel, she notices a weird guy inside. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Yunan, a traveler. He thanks Sinbad for clearing their misunderstanding and adds that he didn't know that sitting in a barrel isn't right without asking first, since it was such a comfortable place. The two of them go back to Sinbad's village. Sinbad is warmly welcomed by the villagers as Badr's last words changed their way of thinking. Yunan is also accepted because it's Sinbad's decision. Elsewhere, two soldiers are complaining that they have to stay in such a place, what isn't liked by their leader, Captain Dragul. After that, the soldiers, commanded by Dragul, look for Sinbad. Yunan and Esra Meanwhile, Sinbad comes to already awaken Yunan and gives him a breakfast. After he leaves, Yunan talks with ill Esra. She is in a bad shape, so Yunan helps her a little. During the talk, Esra says about Sinbad being special and asks Yunan to guide him if something ever happens to him, what shocks Yunan, but he agrees when Esra adds that it's because of his experience as a traveler. Then, a news comes that Sinbad has troubles with military, so Yunan goes in Esra's place. Dragul and Sinbad Dragul is hurting Sinbad for refusing to enlist into the military. Dragul notices that in the Tison Village there are only women and children, which is not enough workforce, what makes Sinbad angry. Dragul thinks that workforce is military service, but Sinbad retorts that his father and other men never came back, stating that he won't enlist. Dragul says about Dungeon and leaves. The King's Power Afterwards, Sinbad explains Parthevia's situation to Yunan, and about Dungeons and its victims. He thinks that he can't die, but whichever he'll choose the Dungeon or resisting, he's going to die. Sinbad screams that unless the country changes everyone will suffer, but Sinbad himself can do nothing. Yunan disagrees but adds that right now, he lacks power: the king's power to change the world. Sinbad laughs off Yunan's said power, but he would take it if it existed. Yunan tells him that this power is in the Dungeon, and Sinbad decides to go for it. After that, Yunan bids Sinbad a farewell for three days. Badr's Memento After coming home, Sinbad can't bear himself to tell Esra what he wants to do. Esra however gives him Badr's sword and says that he can't be always considerate of her. She tells him that she will be fine and to go accomplish what he has to. Dragul's Mission In Parthevia Empire Palace, Dragul is appointed as commander of dungeon conquest, what doesn't make him happy. He thinks that his older brothers would never be appointed such a mission, what is overheard by the Princess Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia, who is his childhood friend. Dragul promises her to get a good results, but Serendine proudly tells him her nickname given to her by scared enemy, and in this name, she won't forgive him if he dies. This gives Dragul a resolution. Entering the Dungeon Parthevia's soldiers notices that everyone but Sinbad are present. Sinbad appears from behind and screams that he will be the one to conquer the Dungeon. Yunan then guides him into Baal's Sacred Gate. Sinbad says that he is grateful for what Yunan did and wants to meet him again. After Sinbad's departure, Yunan wonders who Sinbad will become with Dungeon's power but even though he's looking forward to it, he's terrified. Meanwhile, Dragul orders his troops to advance and to not lose Sinbad. Inside Baal's Dungeon Sinbad goes through the light towards the inside of Dungeon. He is amazed by his appearance. He then notices Dragul and his two soldiers getting beaten and killed by monsters. He saves Dragul, but without any reason, what isn't liked by him. Sinbad thinks that Dragul himself is a kid, so he reveals his name. It's too long so Sinbad just shortens it to Drakon, what once again isn't appreciated by Dragul. Against Dragons As they start fighting, a monstrous dragon appears. The little dragons gather around the huge dragon, of whom Sinbad thinks as the king. The huge dragon suddenly kills smaller one. Sinbad comments that he's like a human king. He then sorts out the information he get from Drakon, including the number of people dead and the differences between Drakon's group and Sinbad's arriving in the Dungeon. He realizes that the dragon guards the only door in the room. Drakon offers Sinbad that he became his shield, what isn't liked by Sinbad, so Drakon explains that he's making him his direct subordinate despite him being an expatriate. Sinbad gets annoyed at not only being all over again called an expatriate, but also by Drakon's behavior. Drakon decides to do the job by himself. As he thinks that he won, the dragon appears again, but is Sinbad saves him. Drakon asks to be killed, as he hesitated in front of an enemy, but Sinbad thinks that it's natural for a human being to not want to die. He asks Dragon that if he died, would Parthevia save the citizens and concludes that a country that abandons his citizens shouldn't exist. Then, the dragon is defeated with geyser burst. Drakon asks Sinbad about his identity, and hears that he is him, "Sinbad the Sailor". Chapters ''Night 1: Badr of Parthevia'' ''Night 2: Expatriot'' ''Night 3: An Unknown World'' ''Night 4: Precious Lessons'' ''Night 5: Dungeon'' ''Night 6: Military Service'' ''Night 7: The King's Power'' ''Night 8: Dungeon's Song'' ''Night 9: Sinbad the Sailor'' Gallery Category:Volumes Category:Adventure of Sinbad